Aganos
Aganos '''(ἀγανός') is a war golem of unknown origin who was sent on a quest to defeat Kan-Ra thousands of years ago. He is the fifteenth character of Killer Instinct (2013) and the sixth character of Season 2. Appearance Being a golem, Aganos was originally composed of metal, likely copper due to his rusty green appearance. However, after so many years of existence, parts of him have been replaced with stones, bushes, and vines, such as his face(s), hand, and foot. In official art his right hand and left foot have been replaced with rocks, but in-game his poses are mirrored and either limbs can be rock. He has a hunchbacked figure and enormous hands and feet when compared to the rest of his proportions. His face resembles a traditional three-face drama mask often used in theatre - three faces representing joy, sorrow, and anger, all of them sharing a set of four eyes. The middle two eyes glow a bright cyan color when he is active. Aganos is absolutely massive in both width and height, standing over eight feet tall, taller than the previously-tallest character in the game, Glacius. Story Animated by a group of powerful artisans for a purpose lost to time, this war golem, the last of its kind, has been a prized possession of warlords, power mongers, and kings, its violent history writ large across the battlefields of Europe and Middle-East. As the ages wore on and the battles continued, so was a toll taken on the golem’s body. Its creators long dead, it was impossible to replace its worn and broken components. Piece by piece, battle by battle, the golem lost its original identity, substituting rocks for metal, vines for bolts and ropes. The golem felt nothing, thought of nothing. It only obeyed commands... until one king gave it a most unusual order. Instead of ordering the construct to kill or destroy, this king commanded it to learn, to think. He named it Aganos, “a person of gentle disposition”, in the hopes that it would grow beyond its previous use and into something that could choose how to act. While that simple command allowed Aganos free will, he remained loyal to the king out of respect and as repayment for liberating him from strict obedience. Years later, that king learned that the traitorous Kan-Ra had survived the flesh-eating curse and was going deeper and deeper into research of the dark arts. The king asked Aganos to hunt down and destroy the evil sorcerer once and for all. Aganos accepted this task, and for centuries, he has hunted Kan-Ra across the globe, battling on numerous occasions around the world, yet neither has ever been able to destroy the other completely. Gameplay Aganos' playstyle is based around his resource, being rocks stored in his chest (referred to as "chunks" by Iron Galaxy devs), and the many different uses for them. Management of the resource is key to claiming victory. Movelist Unique Moves * ... Special Moves * ... Instinct Moves * '''Peacetime' - Aganos uses his power to form a Peacemaker in his hand. It will still break as usual, but, as long as Aganos is in Peacetime, the Peacemaker will automatically regenerate. Finishing Moves * ... Stage Aganos' stage in Killer Instinct (2013) is the Forgotten Grotto. It takes place in a cavern that opens out to a large body of water (most likely the Mediterranean Sea). Near the fighting area are several ruined structures and statues of Greek design, including a half-sunken building and a staircase leading out of the cavern. In the distance, there lies the ruins of a large Greek city built on a small island just off the coast. A long bridge-like structure connects it to the mainland. During an Ultra Combo, some metallic artifacts are being sent into the sea in the background, which creates a metallic Golem. Stage ULTRA: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her defeated opponent across the stage, and the metallic Golem in the background casts a spell towards the defeated opponent, which causes him/her to encase into a stoned statue; after turning into a stoned statue, he/she turns into dusts from the wind leaving him/her to perish. Ultra Combo: 18-Hits Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Main Theme will play. Gallery Char4.jpg|Silhouette teaser of Aganos, Season 2 trailer Golem.PNG|Modeled teaser of Aganos, Omen trailer Aganos-Golem-Killer-Instinct-.jpg|Concept artwork of Aganos Forgotten Grotto.jpg|Concept artwork of the Forgotten Grotto, Aganos' stage Aganosthunderglacius.png|Aganos' height compared to Glacius and Thunder Aganosenter.PNG|Aganos in-game Trivia * Aganos was affectionately referred to as "Broccoli Man" by fans before his release due to his teaser silhouette's large and bushy appearance. ** This is referenced by Killer Instinct composer Mick Gordon in one of his music preview Vines, which is captioned with "μπρόκολο", translating from Greek to "broccoli". ** As an additional reference to the name, during the official Aganos livestream, a bowl of broccoli could be seen on the developer's desk. * His intro is similar to the intro of Marvel's golem-like superhero "The Thing" in the game Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters